


Back in Action

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [23]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Against the Wall - Freeform, Biotics (Mass Effect), Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shenko Smut Thursday, Smut, Trust, Wall Sex, Writing on Skin, back in action, car lot, caresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written as a late contribution to Shenko Smut Thursday this month, Prompt: Battle.Seeing Kaidan saving her hide on the car lot, has Alyss in a tizzy and very turned on. Kaidan can't say no to her and smutty times ensue before they realize they really don't have the time they like to pretend they have.





	Back in Action

“Seems like you’re having a bad day, Shepard.”

“You could say that…” She grumbled, reloading cryo rounds into her borrowed pistol, her body glowing bluish-purple.

Kaidan chuckled as he sauntered towards her, biotics blazing down his frame, irises licked in blue, a smirk on his lips; the smugness radiating off him in waves, and she’d never been more turned on. “Landing pad’s over there but it's behind a locked gate.”

“Then let’s look for a control panel.”

Seeing him back in action on the car lot and saving her hide was hot and she had to resist the urge to fan herself with her hand. Brooks wasn’t chattering away about him compromising her position anymore, and the baddies they’d been running from didn’t seem to be coming anymore; they’d probably fallen back to regroup giving them a moment to breathe. She ran a hand down his arm flirtatiously, his eyes running up and down her curves, taking in a liberal eyeful of her outfit as she walked past him; the dress she wore had a skintight corset bodice that clung to her with a slightly flared miniskirt, her long legs were bare a pair of familiar black strappy sandals on her feet and Kaidan couldn’t hide the lust shadowing his gaze. How had she ever gotten anything done when he was around? Though now he was insanely more confident, and she constantly found her mind dwelling in inappropriate thoughts.

This was not the time or the place.

“Nice outfit…” He coughed, cheeks reddening. “Control panel, right.”

She giggled. “Careful, Kaidan. You’re drooling.”

“So what happened? You fell through the fish tank?” He asked, checking her over carefully for any sign of injury with how much skin she was showing—he couldn’t believe she’d worn that to meet someone who wasn’t him…

She shook her head. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“Such a shame. It’s one of my favorites.”

“ _We’ll talk about it later_.”

Though maybe she could hush his mouth in another way—they had time to find the control panel afterwards...

The car lot was eerily silent, as she tugged him behind a stack of crates, her hand on the back of his neck as she brought her lips to his. Kaidan capitulated, one hand dragging the hem of her dress up her thigh, his gloves rough against her skin. She wanted him out of his armor, taking her hard and fast against the nearest hard surface. He had her libido going something fierce and she couldn’t help the fact that it was probably the most inopportune time. Even if this was more along the lines of what she’d had planned after her outing with Joker that evening instead of all the shooting; spending time with Kaidan to relieve her stress in the best way she knew how. And now she had a feeling Joker was just waiting to have a discussion about how she may or may not have used him as bait…

“Hey...how much time do you think we have?” Alyss asked, draping her left leg over his hips and peering around their cover.

Not an enemy in sight.

“Not enough to do what you’re thinking.”

“What? You don’t think you can bring me to orgasm in ten minutes or less? That’s a damn shame.” She teased, a silent dare lurking behind her eyes.

Kaidan raised an eyebrow, knowing he shouldn’t accept her challenge, but he wanted to; test a theory…

Something flashed behind his brown eyes as he leaned in close, breath intermingling with hers before his lips brushed hers gently, tongue tracing the seam of her lips. He growled low in his throat, the sound laden with desire and sending a shiver down her spine. Her hands fisted in his hair, distracting him from the fact that they were out in the open, but when she angled her body closer, arching her hips towards his, he groaned, fingers slipping under the hem of her skirt. He wished he could just magic his armor away. Her mouth opened against his, arms wrapping around his neck, her tongue snaking out to taste him, while his hands began roaming up and down her sides, his chestplate brushing against her chest. The crates wobbled as he pressed her back against them, wedging himself between her thighs drawing a quiet moan from her as he rolled his hips, grinding against her through the thin fabric of her underwear.

God, he couldn’t say no to her.

Alyss’ hands were busy, fingers fumbling with the clasps, clamps, and clips on his armor; far too much stood between them. Besides, they didn’t have the time, and she wanted him naked and inside her, his confident little strut had made her go weak in the knees. It was almost laughable: Commander Shepard, reduced to a puddle of need and desire whenever her biotic beau was around. It had taken her no time at all to rid him of his armor and under armor bodysuit, the cool air brushing their skin did nothing to calm the fire in the blood. Kaidan picked up her other leg, wrapping it around his hips as he pressed himself closer, bringing his erection flush against her center. She gasped, head falling back against the crates as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection—watching as her pupils dilated, thick black lashes fluttering, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted. He stroked her hips with his fingertips, sliding them around her body to cup her rear, and holding her steady, his body flush up against every inch of hers. Alyss hissed quietly as he took both of her wrists in one of his hands, stretching them high above her head as he grazed her neck gently with his teeth, before his lips found hers again, his chest rising and falling in time with hers, pressed against her soft breasts.

Heat swirled around them, bodies glowing blue with their biotics, Kaidan’s fingers slipping between them, seeking her clit, which was already slick with her desire as her hands strained against his grip. He surged into her, Alyss sighing in delight as she arched up against him, index finger tracing teasing circles on her clit, before he pulled almost completely out of her and thrusting into her again. He thrust forward, once, twice, drawing a sigh from her lips—she loved the feeling of him stretching and filling her as he moved inside her. He rocked his hips forward slamming into her, moving in a heady, frantic rhythm as the speed of his thrusts slowly increased, as the tension inside them climbed higher. His mouth clamped down on her neck to hide his groan as he tensed, a shudder running through him as his orgasm claimed him. Alyss’ body arched and spasmed, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her as her own orgasm hit her, the car lot turning blue in their biotic flare. Kaidan grinned rocking his hips, savoring the feeling of her lingering quivers around his shaft.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out of her, still half hard and wanting more...but as they got dressed, a flash of movement through a window near the door they needed to go through caught his attention. A volus in the control room cowered behind the bulletproof glass, the door locked from his side. Kaidan had let himself get distracted from their mission to get her out of here, find a control panel and get Alyss to safety on the Normandy. Her borrowed pistol was pointed at the door in front of them, the lock engaged and no control panel in sight, but Kaidan had a feeling she didn’t need to blast her way through. He smiled, wondering how it was possible to be so in love with her and her gung-ho attitude towards combat, even when he worried about her. Going straight for the most destructive, but effective way did scream her name; expect the worst, but hope for the best.

“Stand back—”

“Just a minute.” Kaidan caught her by the arm, shaking his head before knocking on the darkened glass where he’d seen the lights from the volus’ suit. “Can you open the gate, please?”

Alyss frowned as a whirring sound began, the gate opening exactly where they needed to go—she’d wasted a lot of time pressed up against the wall, but it had done wonders to alleviate her stress from the evening.

“Thanks.”

“Please leave.” The Skycar manager sounded on the verge of tears.

Kaidan smirked at her, a small indignant huff escaping her as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, I could have done that…But seriously, Kaidan. What would I do without you?”

He laced his gloved fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. “You’ll never find out.”


End file.
